


Cerberus is Shit

by AntivanLeather



Series: Snapshots of Seren Shepard's Life [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Kaidan Alenko (mentioned) - Freeform, Kaidan was right on Horizon, Seren Shepard hates Cerberus, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Shepard hates working with Cerberus and misses their lover.
Relationships: Kaidan/Shepard (mentioned)
Series: Snapshots of Seren Shepard's Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086281





	Cerberus is Shit

Seren Shepard is on edge. They loathe Cerberus, would never have joined. Their hand was forced and no-one seems to care. Maybe this is why it hurts - all that time helping others and nobody helps them? They agreed with Kaidan on Horizon, didn’t bother asking him to join them as they knew he would say no. When Garrus butted in they cringed. Yes, they miss Alenko but they could never make him uncomfortable. They wanted to grab him and run away but they can’t do that, they’re needed on the Normandy to keep shit together - no-one else can.


End file.
